A New Villain in Town
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: A new villain teams up with Boxman to take down the Plaza Turbo. Will, they actually succeed? Can KO and his friends take down and enemy when they actually know what they are doing? Rated T Just in case.
1. Enter the Vixen

**Hey guys! I'm back with another OK KO fanfic! I honestly don't see these being very popular as opposed to my other work, but I don't care! I friggen love this show, it has truly impacted me greatly in a positive way. Anyway I don't own anything except one character (don't worry she isn't one of those characters the entire story revolves around, she's mostly there to kick off the plot.) Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _No PoV_**

 ** _Boxmore Enterprises_**

"Blast it!" Boxman slams his fist into his computer desk. "Those rotten kids and their stupid friendship and always beating me! Bla!"

Boxman grumbled, standing up in his chair to peek out of the blinds. "Still alive." He grumbled before muttering incoherently to himself, a common occurrence in the Boxmore industry.

"Why do my ingenious plans never succeed?" He sighed, placing his cheek onto his fist dejectedly.

"I may be able to be of assistance, if you would be so kind as to allow me the chance." A female voice replied.

Boxman shot up, looking around for the source of the voice. "Who said that!? Show yourself before I sick my terrifying and dangerous robot children on you!" He demanded.

"I said that." The voice informed, Boxman Jumped, turning around to see the source of the voice. In front of him stood a tall, slender woman wearing a black and purple jumpsuit with a back cloak hanging from her neck. Her black hair hung past her back, bangs covering part of one of her eyes.

"Who are you?" Boxman asked, hearts filling his vision as he stared into her violet iris.

Noticing his infatuation with her, she grinned. "I go by Vixen." She pulls out her pow card, holding it with two fingers as she held it out to him. Boxman took the card and studied it eyes bulging at the level.

"N-N-Negative 12?!" He exclaimed in shock as she took the card back.

"So, interested in my help?" She questioned moving closer.

Boxman seemed to consider the offer, but looked down in defeat. "What's the point? No matter what I do those do-gooders always foil my plans."

Vixen grinned slyly. "Of course they do with all of your half-baked plans."

"Huh?" Boxman stared at the mysterious woman in confusion.

"You keep trying to attack the plaza directly. There's no way that can work, especially when you do it the exact same way every time." Boxman looked away in embarrassment. "Also, when you do actually have a plan that almost works you never attempt to try that plan again. You take that one failure and chuck the plan entirely when all you need to do is tinker it, improve it. That way it will work."

"That makes sense…" Boxman thought aloud.

"Now with my assistance, you can finally destroy the plaza once and for all." She held out her hand.

"Deal!" He leapt up and took her hand, shaking it eagerly.

"Good." Vixen sneered. "Now for our plan of action. You need to stop focusing on attacking the plaza."

Boxman glared at the woman suspiciously. "What are you playing at, woman? How can I destroy the Plaza Turbo do-gooders once and for all if I don't attack the plaza?"

"Simple. You switch your focus on to capturing the one hero who time after time gets in the way of you and the destruction of your most hated...store…" Vixen hesitated at the absurdity of her own statement.

"I hate how much friendship takes place over there, besides, it's bad for business." Boxman pointed out.

Vixen rolled her eyes. "Anyway here's the plan." She announced.

* * *

The bodega was in high spirits as usual due to the recent decline in Boxmore attacks. Enid, a purple haired teen, propped her boots on the counter she usually occupied, cool shades blocked her sleeping eyes from the view of the confused and impatient costumers waiting to be checked out before. Across the store was Rad and KO playing extreme Frisbee.

"Ok, so the only rules to Extreme Rads-bee is never let this here Frisbee stay in your hand more than two seconds and you can NOT let it hit the floor." Rad, the ripped, blue alien explained with a 'cool' grin. "Got it, little dude?"

"Yeah!" KO cheered bouncing in excitement.

"One more thing. The winner is determined by the coolest way to throw and catch the Frisbee."

KO's brown eyes lit with stars. "Cool! Let's play, Rad! Come on! Let's play let's play let's play!"

"Okay, little dude. Ready?" Ran announced as he pulled the Frisbee back and spun around before releasing the plastic disc, sending it flying over the aisle.

KO reacted quickly, leaping on top of the wooden shelves. He sprinted, leaping across the spaces that appeared from the shelves ending and beginning. He noticed the Frisbee heading towards Enid and gasped before leaping into the air. Seconds before it hit his friend he grabbed the object, flipping over the girl and landing on the counter, applause from the costumers erupted at the display.

"Watch where you guys are throwing that thing." Enid warned, tilting up her sunglasses.

"Oops, sorry Enid." KO chuckled rubbing his hair.

"It's cool. You guys think Mr. Gar will be happy if he catches the two of you goofing off. Remember what happened last time?" Rad and KO thought back to when they were playing around on a particularly slow day and Mr. Gar caught them right as they broke his favorite display again.

The two boys shuddered with fear. Rad recovered and smugly replied. "It's cool, Enid. isn't going to be coming back anytime soon, he's holed up in his not secret 'secret' lair. Probably gawking over the picture of KO's mom again."

"If you say so." Enid shrugged before flipping her shades back over her eyes. "Just don't come crying to me if he catches you.

KO and Rad went back to playing their game for a bit before things escalated.

"Go long, KO!" Rad shouted out as he flung a yellow Frisbee with the use of his finger beam. The disk zoomed across the aisle whirling out of control at a dangerously high speed. KO raced to catch it but was pulled along by it. The two crashed into Mr. Gar's favorite display right in time for the men himself to exit from his office and witness the destruction.

KO sat up, rubbing his head. Rad and Enid stood in shock, fearful of their boss' wrath.

"KO, RAD, ENID!" He yelled out, shaking the floor beneath him. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Enid, keeping her cool demeanor, responded. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with this." She walked back to her post.

"Well?" Gar inquired, arms folded. KO and Rad gulped in fear.

"Well, you see, Mr. Gar, sir, we were playing Extreme Rads-bee and I kindda ran into your favorite display case..." KO answered, arms behind his back in shame..

"Oh boy..." Rad mumbled.

Gar inhaled, holding his breath before letting it out in a loud booming yell. "WILL THE TWO OF YOU NEVER LEARN?!"

KO and Rad shrank back. "This is the fifth time this month your antics has caused damage to my shop. I can see the two of you are going to need to be taught a lesson."

KO and Rad flew out of the back entrance, landing on their butts.

"And for this lesson you two can sort through all this junk. This alley has been crowding up with trash lately and frankly I don't trust you two to do anything inside for the time being. At least not until the plot has been concluded." Mr. Gar ordered before slamming the door closed, leaving the two in the middle of a giant heap of a mess.

Rad and KO looked over to the other before shrugging in confusion.

"Well, I guess we should get started!" KO grinned as he started grabbing armfuls of junk.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm gonna just sit over there and do my...uh... hero meditation training...yeah that's it. Just think of this as your training." Rad fibbed as he walked over to the one spot that was free of junk.

KO gawked at his best buddy with amazement. "Wow! meditation training. Man, Rad, you really are on a whole other level. I hope one day I can be as cool as you! I can't let you and Mr. Gar down!" A fire burned in KO's eyes, fueled by the pure determination to prove himself worthy of being a hero.

"Go for it, little bro. I know you can do it." Rad cheered on before promptly falling asleep in a sitting position.

"Wow!" KO gasped. "Such a pro."

Without wasting anytime KO got to work cleaning.

* * *

"We should just go ahead and grab the brat!" An annoying high pitched voice whispered from behind a nearby bush from the alley.

"Not yet! We're here to watch and wait for the right time." A female voice answered. "Remember, Lord Daddy gave us specific instructions to grab the kid when there at no witnesses."

Two brightly colored robots could be easily seen from where KO was at, however, the child was so focused on completing his task that he never noticed Darrell and Shannon stalking him from their 'perfect' hiding spot.

KO walked up to the meditating alien, most of the junk had finally been cleared up. "Rad?" He called out.

"Rad." When the blue being still didn't answer KO began poking him. "Aww. He must be in a really deep meditation. So cool!"

Suddenly a snore escaped from the teen. KO grinned in hopelessness. "Or he could just be sleeping. I really shouldda seen that one coming."

"Whelp I'd better get back to work!" He decided before moving quicker to clean up the lot.

From behind the bush the two robot grinned with glee. "Did you hear that, sis?"

"Sure did, bro. Looks like that bozo isn't going to be waking up anytime soon. We should strike now!"

Darrell nodded in agreement and on the three count, they leapt out from behind the bush and stealthily made their way behind a predisposed KO.

They each grabbed KO by the shoulders.

"We're here for our special delivery, butt face!" Darrell taunted.

"Just keep quiet and your friend over there doesn't have to get hurt. Got it, shrimp?" Shannon ordered.

* * *

 **So how is that for a start? I'm not used to adding OCs into my fanfictions but I felt this one kindda needed it. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Nice try Bad Guys

**Back with another chapter. When we last left off our villainous Buttma- Boxman allied himself with a new villainess named Vixen and the two began to plot on the plaza's downfall with the downfall of our hero, KO.**

 **Once again I own nothing but the fic.**

* * *

KO was minding his job when two hands grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wha-" He gasped out before hearing Darrell. "We're here for our special delivery, butt face!" Darrell taunted.

"Just keep quiet and your friend over there doesn't have to get hurt. Got it, shrimp?" Shannon ordered.

KO thought about it for a second. His silence brought delight to the siblings and they begun to lead the boy back to Boxmore through the side. The two were careful to stay away from the front of the Bodega, not wanting the sassy girl teen or the terrifying owner to spot them.

"Wait until daddy sees this!" Darrell cheered, closing his eye in delight. "I'll finally be his favorite child again!"

"I'll be his favorite!" Shannon argued. "I did the most work."

"Yeah, saying a little more than me so counts as hard work!" Darrell shot back sarcastically. The two begun essively arguing, giving KO an idea to escape.

Waiting for the right moment KO slowly begun to slip his arms through the holes of his official employee's vest to where it was past his elbows. Once he was certain the two kidnappers hadn't noticed his attempt at an escape he ducked down, freeing the rest of his arms.

"Watch it, rust bucket!" Shannon threatened yanking to the side so she could face him. "You-" Suddenly, the two noticed the absence of a third party, though Shannon could still feel the fabric under her sensors.

The two looked down and shock overloaded their systems to find she was only holding a piece of blue cloth.

"Hey, trash bins!" KO called out, causing the two to glance back to find KO, Enid and Mr. Gar standing across the parking lot. Enid had her hands on her hips and an angry expression while Mr. Gar stood, seemingly calm with his arms crossed. KO stood in between the two with a big grin and in a triumphant stance.

"Oh poop…" The siblings grumbled, knowing what was coming as a result of their attempt.

"So," Enid said in a low and threatening tone, sending chills down the robot's spine, "what exactly were the two of you planning on doing with our little KO?"

"You have two seconds to explain yourselves or I'll send the two of you back to Boxmore in pieces." Gar added, his voice calm but seething with anger.

"Uhh…" Darrell and Shannon mumbled as they stumbled backwards.

"See ya, losers!" Darrell yelled out, taking off as quickly as possible, leaving his sister behind.

"I...uhh…" Shannon stumbled over her words, nervous being left alone with people who would be more than willing to end her current being. Seeing Gar and Enid step forward she meekly stated, "This is not the robot you are looking for?" before running as well.

Enid and Gar glanced to each other and nodded before shooting forward. Gar shot passed the yellow robot, straight for the cowardly red one while Enid took care of the female bot.

By the time they were done with the would be kidnappers, their pieces littered the bodega parking lot.

"KO!" Gar yelled after punching the heads of the robots back to Boxmore. KO straightened up and raced over to his boss, hand in salute position.

"Yes sir!"

"Where in the blazes is Radicles?!" He questioned.

"Uh…" Not wanting to get his friend in trouble he thought of something to tell his boss. "He took a break from cleaning the junk and went to get us some refreshments. I guess they waited for then to try and grab me."

"Hmm." He stared the child down, trying to find a hint of deceit in his pure brown eyes. Finally he sighed. "Alright, when he gets back tell him I want to see all three of you in the break room ASAP! And Enid, you stay with him until then!"

"Eye eye, sir!" The two slauted as he walked off.

Gar turned around, "And KO, good work escaping and coming get us."

KO grinned cheekily at the compliment while Gar disappeared into the store.

Once in the clear Enid leaned over to him with a smug look, "He fell asleep and made you do all the work, huh?"

KO blushed. "No..no!...Yes…" He sighed. "Please don't tell Mr. Gar, I don't want Rad to get in trouble."

Enid sighed, "Fine but he is still gonna get it from me." KO giggled as the two made their way over two the still sleeping alien.

Enid stopped just a foot from Rad's feet, hands on hips in annoyance. KO remained behind her, awaiting Enid's wrath.

Stealthfully, the teen placed a foot under his bottom before shooting it upwards and sending the blue teen spinning in the air before crashing into the junk he had been laying against.

"I was meditating!" He defended as we woke with a start. "Oh, it's just you Enid. Sup?"

"Sup?" She repeated. "While you were sleeping on the job, Darrell and Shannon almost got away with kidnapping and doing who knows what to KO!

"Wait, what?!" Rad's eyes widened in shock. He shot a glance over to KO who looked away, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He lightly pushed past Enid and knelt in front of his youngest friend. "You okay, little dude? Did they hurt you?! I'm such a blorp, I am so s _o_ rry, I shouldn't have pushed my work onto you like that, it was real lame of me to do that. And to be asleep when something like that was going on! Could you ever forgive me?"

Enid seemed genuinely surprised while KO just smiled and nodded. "Of course! It's not like you meant for that to happen. Besides Mr. Gar and Enid beat them up really good."

"Thank goodness." Rad sighed, placing a hand over his heart from the relief.

"Mr. Gar wants us to go to the break room now. We should go." Enid announced.

"OK!" The two boys replied. The three entered the building, unknowing all the while they were being spied on by violet eyes.

* * *

 **So, this chapter is a little shorter, however for me to keep up the chapters at least one a week I'll need to keep em short so I can focus on small parts at a time instead of large portions. Anyway, like always, hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment on your thoughts and ideas, ect.**


	3. Time for plan B

**Finally back with another chapter! Sorry bout that, I have to switch off with the computer every so often because it isn't mine and if I tried to type up the story with my brother's laptop I would be there for days because of all the mistakes I'll make with the keyboard being so much smaller than I'm used to. So for now please enjoy the next part and hopefully the next one won't be far behind.**

 **Like always I do not own OK KO**

* * *

 _Boxmore_

"I can't believe you two NINCOMPOOPS failed to do something as simple as kidnapping a child!" Boxman yelled, Shannon and Darrell cowered in shame.

Vixen stood, silently watching Boxman throw a tantrum at another failure.

Boxman turned to the leather clad woman and pointed. "I thought you said this would work!?"

Vixen sighed. "Stop worrying, it will. That was just the trial run." Boxman grumbled under his breath as she made her way to the window. "For example, we now know just how cunning the kid is even on his own. Our next move will be to try again."

Boxman stared, dumbfounded by the woman. He went to object but Vixen grinned and put her hands on her hips.

"We go off of the previous plans you have used in the passed. We'll find the ones that have had the highest chance for success and determine the reasons for failure. After that we tweak those variables to where it doesn't fail.

Boxman thought about it for a long moment before he nodded, obviously unsure about the plan.

"Don't worry, stick with me and you will sooner take down your foes." She assured before turning to leave the room. "Go ahead and pull up all the recordings you have on your previous encounters, I will be back momentarily to view them and go over them myself."

"Recordings?" Boxman tilted his head in confusion causing Vixen to stop in her traps.

"You have security cameras outside of your building and a few of them are pointed directly at the plaza. Pull up everything they have recorded in the past couple months. We can use them to develop the plan." Boxman nodded and stumbled over his words of assurance that he was on it.

"Oh boy..." She rolled her eyes. "You don't have any, do you?"

Boxman froze in the position of him walking away. "Pssh- Of course I do! What do you take me for? A plaza moron! I got plenty of footage. Just leave it to me!" She sighed and turned, walked through the door. A loud thud echoed from the force of the metal door closing.

The villain waited a moment, making sure he was alone, before yelling out. "Kids! Get in here now!"

A hole in the wall opened, revealing a moving conveyor belt rolling out three robots.

"Yes, daddy?" Shannon, Darrell and Raymond chimed.

"Pull up the security footage from the past three months." He ordered, pointing at his computer.

"Yes sir!" They saluted, racing to the ebony desk, pushing and biting each other to get there first while Boxman just stared annoyingly at his robot children.

* * *

 _Bodega Break Room_

"Okay, you three!" announced as he paced back and forth in the break room with his arms behind his back. "Apparently that no good Lord Boxman is planning something... evil." He squinted at the three employees, sending chills down their spines. "Their attempt to kidnap KO has luckily ended in failure, and thanks to that it is unlikely they will try again. However, we shall not rest easy just yet."

"YES SIR!" The three responded, straightening up further.

"Now the reason I called you three in here. As the you know I have a top secret errand to run for the rest of the week in Hero City and I have decided to leave Enid in charge while I am gone." He declared, pointing to the purplenette.

Enid shrugged with a sly grin while Rad pouted and KO cheered.

"I want the Bodega to be in tip top shape when I return, you got that!?" He announced loudly.

The three shivered and agreed enthusiastically. "Yes sir!"

"Good. Don't disappoint me." He growled out before marching out the room.

Once he was out of earshot Rad fell to the floor. "Dangit! It's not fair why do you get to be the boss? I'm a much better choice!" He begun pouting, puffing out his cheeks in displeasure.

Enid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, someone who almost lets his partner do all the work and then lets them get nearly kidnapped is a much better option to be a leader."

Rad froze for a second, looking away in shame as a bright pink blush formed on his cheeks, knowing the teenage girl was right.

Enid went to walk away while rolling her eyes but was stopped by a light tug of her shirt. She turned down to see a sad KO looking down. "That wasn't very nice, Enid." He stated.

She sighed before explaining. "Look, KO, sometimes you gotta be a little mean to get your point across. What he did out there today could have had serious consequences for you and that is not cool. Besides, he'll pout about it for a little while but he'll be back to normal by tomorrow at latest." She gave KO a wink which was returned with a small smile from the child.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Gar yelled out from outside the break room, causing the three to jump and race out the door.

The rest of the day was uneventful for the plaza, leaving the group with a false sense of safety. At the end of the day KO made his way into the parking lot to meet up with his mom to go home. As he exited the shop he heard a noise.

"Psst, hey kid." A female voice called out to him.

"Huh? Me?" He asked looking side to side in search for the voice. Finally his sights set on a tall woman with violet eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail covered from the neck down in a dark cloak.

"Hello, KO. It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled sweetly. "Your reputation for being the cutest hero precedes you."

KO smiled back, rubbing the back of his head. "He he. Thanks, lady. Umm, no offense but who are you?" He asked, lowering his hand back to his side.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner, but my name is Selene. I was just stopping by to _find_ a friend of mine who ran off and when I recognized you I just had to stop and introduce myself." She gave a slight bow after explaining.

"Oh, do you need any help looking?" KO asked innocently.

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll turn up soon. He always likes to run off. " She smiled.

"KO?" A voice called out from the end of the parking lot.

"I gotta go! I hope find your friend!" He grinned waving back at the woman as he rand off.

Her face turned dark with a unsettling grin forming. "Oh, don't worry, I'm certain thing will turn out just fine." A small red and yellow, fox-like creature ran up to her from the side of the Bodega and leapt onto her shoulder with a small chip in its mouth. The woman made her way back to Boxmore before turning and watching KO drive off with his mother.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also keep an eye out because I may decide to come back after it is over and make the chapters longer. Like always, please leave a like, review and follow.  
**


End file.
